Boarding School Warrior Princess
by ceilidh-kay
Summary: My dad's the President of the United States. I'm a feral mutant and nobody really knows. But when my father uses me as part of his platform, I'm not too happy. So I run off, question is, will I join the X-Men or the Brotherhood? AU 1st person R&R T for no
1. Chapter 1

**Boarding School Warrior Princess**

**AN-this is a little idea I had rolling around in my head for a while; I needed to post it to get it out. Please review to tell me if you think I should continue with it or not.**

I was ten when my father first announced he wanted to run for president. That was also around the time my blood work came back and proved that I was positive for the X-gene. My eyes had started to turn colour when I felt a strong emotion and my hair started growing faster.

I was eleven when my father became a senator. That was also around the time when my body started changing, going through painful growth spurts that resulted in a different physique. I was still just as short as I'd always been, but I was leaner, and a covering of hardly visible hair coated my body. The hair on my head was growing so fast that I had to cut it twice a week to keep it shoulder length, and I got manicures to hide my growing claws every weekend.

Now I'm seventeen and my father's term is almost over. It's also an election year, one which he has been preparing for for years. He's on the republican ballot as a presidential candidate. When I was young my father told me he didn't bring work home for a reason and that I wouldn't like him as a politician and I agreed, so I've never been very in tune with his work or anything. I've just kept to the background at his functions, rarely seen and never heard. It was just lucky my mutation was easy to hide, or I'd never have had any privacy.

They were talking about what to do with me when he won the election. Should they continue to tutor me like they'd been doing during the campaign at the White House, or wherever the President was at the time, or should they send me to a private school?

They clearly couldn't send me to any of the schools that President's children normally attend, it would be all too easy to discover the mutation I didn't try hard to hide and then who knows what the public would do? The paparazzi would have a field day.

I was out with my cousin, Gabby, and my father's head of security's 15 year old daughter, Irene, along with a battalion of secret service-ok so just four-when I first met some kids like myself. Other mutants!

…….

It was at the Museum of Natural Science, in the food court. Almost all of the tables were full, but I could smell something different coming from the kids at the only one that had enough chairs for the three of us girls.

"Hey," I asked them, striding forward with confidence that I didn't feel. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." I smiled. I'd never met another mutant and certainly not any my own age. They seemed like normal teenagers, but I knew that they weren't.

"Sure!" The boy with longer hair perked up when he saw me. I have to admit the outfit I was wearing was pretty flattering…A.K.A.-I looked pretty smokin' hot if I did say so myself.

"You look familiar…" The other boy started to muse before he was interrupted by the girl, who had a cute southern accent. I'd always wanted an accent…

"You're the republican candidate's daughter aren't you?!" She was suppressing the squeal so much she breathed her question.

"Yeah," I hardly managed too get out, sheepish when she interrupted me. I didn't really like being known for something I didn't do, but whatever.

"Is it true, what they're saying?" She was whispering excitedly so it made it hard to hear her. I leaned forward to catch it. Hoping to God she wasn't the bitchy kind of girl who'd say something rude on purpose. She didn't appear to be.

"Are you really a mutant too?"

"Rogue," The short haired boy started to reprimand her. But I interrupted this time.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm a mutant too." I said it quietly but my cousin and Irene still gasped.

"They told you not to tell anyone!" Irene elbowed me hard, and she was boney.

"Ow! Like I care anyway."

"How did you know we were mutants?" The long haired boy who smelled like he appreciated my outfit asked suspiciously.

"Rogue let it slip kinda," I smiled wryly, "but I can smell it too. That's why I wanted to sit by you. I've never had a chance to talk to another kid like me before."

"Are you serious?" The long haired boy asked. When I didn't respond he switched his lighter to his left hand and held out his right. "I'm John. Pyro." I shook the offered appendage, careful as always to make sure my claws were back far enough to not hurt him.

"Bobby, or Iceman." The short haired boy smiled. A little too sweet for my tastes but he clearly was into the girl sitting next to him.

"And you're Rogue?" I shook her hand as well, noticing the glove. She nodded and I finished up introductions. "I'm Aife. This is Irene, and this is my cousin Gabby." I waved to the other girls.

"Eefah?" Rogue asked with a confused tilt of the head and a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Annamaria now." I smiled. I didn't really care what they called me; I was just excited to meet them.

"So…what should we call you?" Bobby asked.

"Whatever. I don't mind."

"Annie?" John asked.

"Anything but that." I grimaced good naturedly. Only condescending adults called me Annie when they tried to get on my good side. I'd never really had a nickname.

"Well if everyone calls you Annamaria, then I'm gonna call you Aife, Aife." John stated with a smirk. I bet he sent a lot of the younger girls into swoons with that one-yep there went my Irene's pulse, oh! And my cousin's too. But it just didn't work all that well on me. He was too…small, too young for my tastes.


	2. could there be such a place?

Boarding School Warrior Princess 2

**Boarding School Warrior Princess 2**

We were hanging out in the food court, my cousin and Irene had decided to sit with Jay, one of my guard guys so it was just us mutants at the table. I smiled at that. The others had just finished telling me about their mutations, I guess now it was my turn.

"So what can you do?" Pyro asked me.

"I'm a class 4 feral with an accelerated healing factor." I stated my classification like it had been explained to me. Out of all of the doctors to check out my mutation, that's pretty much all they've ever told me, I've figured out the rest on my own.

"What does _that_ mean?" Bobby asked with a puzzled frown.

"It means…" I thought of the best way to put it. "Physically-I have claws, and my hair grows really fast, and my eyes change colour when I'm mad sometimes." I pause so they could absorb that.

"I wish my hair would grow faster." Rogue playfully pouted as she ran a gloved hand through her glossy two toned hair.

I smiled at her like one would a little kid who did something cute and went on.

"I also heal from things a lot faster than normal people, and my brain works differently."

"You heal?" Rogue gasped and looked at Bobby and John, "Like Logan!" Turning back to me she went on. "How fast? Do you know?" I was beginning to get to know them better and I understood that Rogue wasn't rude and nosey she was just as genuinely curious about me as I was about her. I'd just been trained not to let my emotions show.

"Pretty fast. But it's not instantaneous. I still get sick, and I still bleed."

"Wow, cool." Rogue looked a little dreamy and bobby looked a little uncomfortable, almost jealous. Weird. John just looked like they amused him.

"How's your brain different?" He asked with a quirky grin. He was trying to flirt with me hard core and it was pretty funny. So I played along, throwing him a suggestively raised eyebrow as I continued.

"I'm much more in tune with my base primal needs." I said in a husky voice, but I started laughing as soon as I finished, unable to continue the charade. Man hanging out with other teenagers for once sure was fun!

He laughed too. But he was still questioning me curiously so I clarified. Once I could stop shaking from the laughter and had taken a deep breath.

"I have really strong instincts. And I feel compelled to follow them most days."

We continued to talk about our mutations for a few more minutes when a couple of boys came up to our table.

"Hey man, can I borrow a light?" An attractive curly brunette male, about 19 asked John. He was clearly attracted by the constant flicking of Pyro's lighter-I figured it was as much his habit as braiding my hair was mine; I'd been working on about nine little ones when we were interrupted-but I could tell he was also attracted by me from the way he had positioned himself, that and the way he smelled.

John smiled evilly at me before he answered, snapping the shark lighter shut. "Sorry man, can't help ya."

I spat out the drink of bottled water I'd just taken. It came out my nose too. Luckily I always grab copious amounts of napkins.

The scene just escalated as I cleaned myself off. The older boy was clearly not as into me as he was into beating John in front of me-even if I'd snorted water into my tray.

"Why are you being such a dick?" The older one asked.

"Yeah why are you being such a dick?" His brother parroted.

I sighed dramatically, trying to calm everybody down. "He's not _being_ a dick, he just is one." I said in my loftiest 'duh how could you not know' tone before flashing a hidden grin at my new friend. Then added for the attractive boy, "Besides, smoking is bad for you, you should just go without."

"Then why are you hangin' around this little boy if you don't like smokers?" He was trying to be manly and sexy but it just didn't work so well.

"He doesn't smoke," I answered simply; "he's just a pyro."

"Is there a problem here Miss?" Jay asked, trying to intercept anything bad that went down. I appreciated it and smiled, but he knew I could handle it. He was one of the only staff members who knew about my mutation, and he'd taught me some self defense.

"No thank you, we're fine, just a bit of teenage horseplay." I smiled and tried to get him to leave me alone. I liked him but I didn't need everyone freaking out about my dad's security guys hanging out with me.

When he left, that's when the shit hit the fan.

John's lighter was not in his hands any more, and the attractive boy was taking a drag off his now lit cigarette. I looked at John's incredulous grin and noticed his twitch. I didn't see the flames but I heard the roar as he made it flare. There was a lot of confusion. Jay had thrown himself up to shield me then Bobby put out the flames. I looked around nervously before I looked up at Jay to ask what to do. He'd of course want to usher me out of there right away, but I wanted him to tell me what to do first.

But he wasn't looking at me. Even when I tugged on his jacket and pulled his earpiece from his ear, he didn't look at me. It was like he was frozen too, only he wasn't cold. "Jay!!" I yelled and shook him to no avail.

"The next time you feel like showing off…Don't." An older gentleman in a wheelchair had just finished saying something to my new friends.

"Ah, my dear another mutant. I am Professor Charles Xavier." He introduced himself.

"Annamaria Aife Caldwell." I answered automatically.

"Please excuse my students," He began with a twinkle in his eyes "they are normally much better behaved than this."

"Your students?" Hope bloomed in my heart. What if they went to a school just for mutants? Would I be able to fly under the radar until my dad was done with his whole presidency thing?

"Yes, I run the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and the School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester County." I could tell he was clearly a mutant, so I _had_ to ask my next question.

"Is it a school for mutants?" My voice seemed tiny coming through the lump in my throat. This seemed really important all of a sudden. I _had_ to go.

"Yes, my dear. It is a private boarding school for people like us."

"How do I apply?" I asked bluntly.

"I will contact your parents within the week Miss Caldwell, but now I fear I must get my students out of here, you should probably make yourself scarce soon as well." He herded the others easily enough from his seat before turning slightly to address me once more. "Well be in touch."


	3. Blessed freedom

Boarding School Warrior Princess 3

Boarding School Warrior Princess 3

The final tally was done; my father had won the presidency. I suppose I should have felt more excited about it, but I was too consumed by the idea of going to a school with other kids with whom I'd actually have something in common!

We spent the next few days in a flurry of even more preparations. Luckily no one expected me to do much; they still seemed to not know what to do with me. Every morning I'd check the mail for anything from New York, but nothing came. Every afternoon I would ask my father's phone answering person-I'm sure that she had a title I just didn't care enough to learn it-If I had any calls from a school. The answer was always negative.

I still was too busy thinking about a school for mutants when my father was making his acceptance speech thing to even notice what he was talking about until he mentioned my name.

"Even my own daughter, Annamaria, has tested positive for the X-gene. Mutants should not be cast out of society, we should help them to lead as normal of lives as they can. I've recently heard news of a cure for the X-gene mutation that is almost complete and has few to no serious side effects."

He blabbered on for a few more moments, using me to make references and show he wasn't _against _mutants. But I hardly heard a word. He'd promised me that he wouldn't use me in his politics, and yet here he was, telling the whole world, right in front of me. My chin was set and I gulped hard to force down tears of rage and betrayal.

Suddenly the whole room was staring at me. Someone had asked a question and I was supposed to answer. The man who donated his sperm and money to bring me and keep me in this world repeated the question, with some lame endearments, but I was still to shocked to hear anything but the windy sound of my thoughts running in circles and a steady buzzing.

"I asked you not to use me in your platform." My eyes were blazing and my voice was shaking from holding it all back.

My mother, my meek always seen and never heard, in the background, perfect politician's wife mother placed a staying hand on my shoulder but I was numb to the effect. I could tell my eyes were turning black, and I could feel my teeth and my nails itching to grow. I held them back as best as I could, my claws were just barely sharp, and my canines were just touching my lip.

"You told me you wouldn't!" My voice was quiet but firm. How could he betray my trust like that? I was his only daughter! Someone tried to shut me up but I couldn't care less.

"No. I don't care if I'm causing a scene on national television. Hey," I smiled sardonically, and I bet it showed my budding fangs "it just goes to show you that even the President has family fights and issues to work with huh?" My eyes were pure black now, I could tell. "I told you not to do this and you still did. I don't care why you did it, I don't care that everyone knows. You know I don't care about that, but the fact that you would spend all this time covering it up, and then betray my trust in front of the nation!" My laugh was hallow and slightly evil. It was a little creepy but hey, I was not in a happy situation. "Pardon me, I feel I must go. I hope you all have a lovely evening." I addressed the crowd then turned to the cameras "Nation," with a nod before I swept from the room followed by my recently beefed up security team.

"You're a mutant?" Marveled Rick, one of the new guys when we finally reached the blessed cool fresh air of the evening. I really didn't like Washington D.C. but I figured it was the same sun that set and the same moon that rose that evening as it was back home.

"Yeah." My reply was short, like my temper. "Jay," I called and he stepped forward "I need to go on a run. A real one. Is there a good place here or should I just take off?"

He contemplated and studied me for a moment before answering. "There's a wooded park a little bit away. We'll drive there." Then he hustled me away towards the cars while garbling something into his radio.

……

They'd parked and assembled outside the black SUV with me. I had my usual two security guys, Jay and Joseph as well as my three new secret service guys all arrayed around me looking sharp for possible threats. I know it's there job, but sheesh! I'd had enough of people watching me every second and being cooped up that's why I was here. To run, to be free.

"Ok Jay," I stalked the few paces to his side, "I have my phone, call me when we need to leave ok?" He gave me his standard head nod and like usual handed over one of the many knives he kept concealed on his person to me. I tucked it, sheathed, into my bra before handing him the not-as-ghastly-as-it-could-have-been suit jacket (I really needed to show the people 'on the hill' that it was ok to dress in a way that didn't make people cringe and puke on sight) and my stupid not-high high heels. "Well, I'm off." I gave him a one armed hug and kiss on the cheek and a wave to Joseph-even though we've never really gotten along-before turning to run under the waxing moon.

"Wait!" Called one of the new guys. "What do you think you're doing Miss Caldwell?" His eyes were nearly bugging out of his head. I would have laughed had I not needed this run so badly.

I cast a glance toward Jay that told him he'd better explain because I'd either be running or clawing this poor guy's eyes out in the next few moments. He, very wisely, put his body between the others and myself, giving me a chance to bolt before he started to explain my mutation to the others. I ran a quick loop around them listening to Jay describe my mutation and explain that it meant I'd be pretty damn hard to assassinate, and no one would ever want to kidnap me, when it seemed the others would uneasily follow his lead, but follow it, I really let go, calling my pent up frustration to the night and laughing at their restraints that could not hold me for long. I reveled in the freedom of the next twenty minutes or so before I had to go back and pretend to play their game. Until then I ran. I ran barefooted through the trees, on the grass, savouring the blessed freedom that came with the feeling of the earth moving beneath me and the wind in my face, pulling my hair into elf knots. Freedom at last. Blessed freedom.

**AN- Thanks to everyone who has read so far. And a BIG thank you to my reviewers! A lot of you have also added me to your alert lists…but I still crave those reviews. I don't know to keep writing if you don't tell me what you think and what you want. Criticisms and suggestions are always welcome as well!**

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	4. an

AN-

**AN-**

**ARGH Argh argh!! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in soooo looong!! I have no way of charging my lappy because the converter I have doesn't work! I have less than an hour left! So I'm trying to get this out quickly.**

**I haven't been able to do any work at all on my existing stories (because I didn't have a computer) but I did write a shorter new one. However it's long hand so when I get home and charge my computer up again I'll type it all up and post it as quickly as possible and I'll try and update my others soon too.**

**Sorry again! Argh! There's no possible way you can get addicted to writing on ff and then go on as long of a vacay as me and not die when you can't go on again….I've died a little bit…every day sniff sniff w/out you guys… Oh shit! Power gotta go!!**

**Much love!**

**Ceilidh**


	5. sorry, the end

Ok sorry I can't continue writing on this one, it just sorta died. That and I'm really busy with classes right now. Hopefully someday I can pick it back up.

But just to tell you where I was going-

Aife goes to Xavier's. Makes nice with everyone there. But they all treat her kinda weird because she's the president's daughter. Eventually, like in X-2 they the X-Men (who grudgingly now include Aife just because she's so damn hard to kill) have to team up with the brotherhood.

Now by this point Aife and Logan have been sniffing around each other quite a bit. But in a moment of vulnerability, Logan spurns her affections. She rebounds off to none other than Victor Creed. He takes her in and soothes her soul and they have what she calls 'accidental' sex. Their relationship grows, they become very close, but is he just doing it to piss off Logan?

Well, there was a lot of Kerfuffling and crying jags and fights, but you learn that although it did start out like that, Victor really did learn to love Aife.

Blargh, I think you got it from there.

That's about all folks. I hope someday I can write it all out and finish it for those of you who liked it.

In the meantime ThankYou! To everyone who has been there for me!

~Ceilidh


End file.
